Atrapada
by Umeki-Nara
Summary: Perla cayó en una trampa de Peridot que supuestamente la enviaría al vacío eterno. Pero, curiosamente, en su lugar fue transportada a un mundo paralelo en el que las gemas no son más que piedras preciosas. Y ella una pieza de joyería. Universo Alterno, (Crossover) No Romance. ¡Disfrútenlo!
1. Chapter 1

**ATRAPADA**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter y Steven Universe, incluyendo sus respectivos personajes, no me pertenecen. Yo sólo escribo por diversión:**

 **Resumen: Perla cayó en una trampa de Peridot que supuestamente la enviaría al vacío eterno. Pero, curiosamente, en su lugar fue transportada a un mundo paralelo en el que las gemas no son más que piedras preciosas. Y ella una pieza de joyería. AU. No Romance.**

* * *

 _Esto no está bien,_ pensó.

Recapituló lo sucedido en su mente. Todo era culpa de Peridot. La gema intentaba contactar con el Planeta Madre para dar un informe acerca de la guardería que las Crystal Gems aún no lograban descifrar, pues aún no la había activado. Amatista se había lanzado contra ella. Steven intentó detenerla y ella tuvo que ir por ambos mientras Garnet iba detrás de ellos.

Todo iba bien. Era una persecución normal que no tuvo por qué tornarse mal. Era como cazar a una gema corrupta, o eso creyó Perla. Peridot no estaba en su terreno y definitivamente las Crystal Gems tenían ventaja en número, más no en armamento. Era difícil predecir los movimientos de una gema evolucionada, con artefactos tan letales como terroríficos.

— _¡Piérdanse en el vacío, Crystal Tontas!_ —había gritado Peridot, invocando una especie de pistola de su gema, y apuntando hacia Steven. Perla había reaccionado rápidamente, temiendo que el escudo del niño no funcionara, y se interpuso entre el proyectil y el joven Crystal Gem.

La supuesta bala había sido una esfera de luz pequeña; impactó en su pecho y entonces poco a poco todo se volvió negro, y ella se retrajo hasta ser sólo una perla. Estaba consciente de eso, como cada vez que era herida y debía esperar para volver a regenerarse. Pero algo andaba mal. Su organismo no estaba preparándose para formar su cuerpo de luz nuevamente. Como si tuviera algo presionando contra ella, en la oscuridad más aplastante y devastadora posible.

Lo primero que escuchó después de lo que le pareció una eternidad, fue la voz de una mujer.

—Han pasado exactamente dos semanas, como usted lo prometió. —aquella voz tenía un toque de presunción que no le gustó a Perla. Le recordaba a la voz de Peridot, pero menos chillona. —¿Tiene listo mi pedido?

—He encontrado justo lo que usted necesita, señora Prince. Está listo para que se realice el hechizo. ¿La señorita Prince está lista? —correspondió una voz masculina y con tintes de vejez.

Hubo un resoplido. Perla continuaba escuchando, pues no podía hacer más.

—Uhm, sí. Soy yo, —comentó una nueva voz, un poco más suave que la de la mujer anterior. Hubo un chasquido de dedos, y Perla sintió como si su cuerpo se elevara en el aire. Pero eso era imposible.

—Muy bien. ¿Podría recitar la primera parte del conjuro?

Hubo un momento de silencio. Y entonces, la voz más joven volvió a hablar.

—La pureza de los Prince recorre mis venas; y por el honor que se me ha conferido juro ser pura hasta el final de mis días y ser congruente con los valores que se me han inculcado. Yo, Eileen Prince…

—Tú, Eileen Prince, nacida bajo la línea sanguínea de una de las familias más antiguas, guardarás respeto y lealtad a tu apellido. Y esta perla se encargará de que la luna mantenga su protección y bondad ante ti; y cuando tengas descendientes los protegerá a ellos hasta que cumplan la edad para obtener su propio manto sagrado. —continuó el hombre anciano. Perla sintió que era desplazada en el aire por una fuerza invisible, hasta que se vio atrapada en una prisión de metal.

—Mantendré la dignidad de los Prince intacta, —corroboró Eileen.

— _Pearl custodit te*,_ —habló una vez más la voz anciana, y por primera vez desde que se había sumido en la oscuridad, su mundo comenzó a aclararse. Se sintió cegada por unos momentos, pero cuando el impacto momentáneo pasó pudo ver con claridad a un humano anciano sonriendo aparentemente satisfecho. —Está listo.

Perla se sintió mareada. Ahora todo lo veía desde una perspectiva diferente. Seguía encogida en su propia gema, pero estaba casi a la altura de aquel hombre. Se movió, pero no era ella en realidad. Y frente a ella pudo ver a una mujer de rasgos endurecidos que parecía satisfecha por muy poco.

—Cuida bien de la joven Prince, querida Perla, —Dijo el viejo una vez que pudo volver a enfocarlo, aunque la mujer a su lado bufó. —Jamás la abandones.

Con unas pocas palabras cordiales la mujer se despidió de aquel hombre y salió del lugar, con Perla siguiéndola de cerca aunque no lo estuviera haciendo voluntariamente.

—Más te vale usar ese collar de ahora en adelante, —habló esa mujer, sin sonreír,—Es la única tradición respetable que queda de los Prince y no se romperá por tus absurdas ideas.

—Sí, madre. —contestó la voz más joven; la voz de Eileen. Resonó en el cuerpo de perla.

Esa noche cuando la joven primogénita de los Prince se encerró en su habitación y se miró al espejo, Perla se dio cuenta de su horrible situación. Ahora era un collar. Una perla incrustada en una cadena de plata observando el infeliz rostro de Eileen. Los dedos delgados de la joven la acariciaron superficialmente, y Perla se estremeció. Sentía tanta impotencia que hasta podía sentirse reflejada en las facciones de la joven ahí.

Quería llorar al verse como el adorno de una adolescente frustrada, ni más ni menos.

* * *

 *** _Perla te protege_ , según el traductor de Google del español al latín. Fue lo que más me convenció pues al probar muchas frases no coincidían si invertía el idioma xD Si alguien sabe que la traducción es errónea, lo corregiré.**

 **Este es mi primer fic en meses xD Y un Crossover muy interesante. Espero que les guste.**

 **Si te gustó, deja rw. Si no te gustó, deja rw.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**ATRAPADA**

 **Disclaimer: Steven Universe y Harry Potter, incluyendo sus respectivos personajes, no me pertenecen. Escribo sólo por diversión.**

 **Resumen: Perla cayó en una trampa de Peridot que supuestamente la enviaría al vacío eterno. Pero, curiosamente, en su lugar fue transportada a un mundo paralelo en el que las gemas no son más que piedras preciosas. Y ella una pieza de joyería. AU. No Romance.**

* * *

Eileen había desobedecido a su madre.

De acuerdo, había algo que no podría cambiar jamás. Perla odiaba ser una pieza de joyería. Era su peor sueño hecho realidad. Se veía a sí misma representando gráficamente el propósito por el cual ella y muchas otras perlas habían sido creadas. Un mero objeto para ambientar las habitaciones, para reflejar la jerarquía en la sociedad.

Para hacer brillar a alguien más sin que ella pudiera contar.

Extrañaba todos los días a Garnet, Amatista y Steven, pero no podía hacer nada. Estaba apresada. E incluso podía sentir empatía por Lapis Lázuli, la gema de agua que había mantenido encerrada en un espejo sin propósito alguno, ignorante de que seguía siendo un ser vivo con sentimientos. Sin poder escapar de una prisión, un encierro eterno por un crimen sin cometer.

Y pese a todo eso, Perla no podía evitar sentir pena por Eileen. Esa mujer había sido tan infeliz y aunque había roto el compromiso que sus padres habían arreglado para ella para casarse con un muggle (el equivalente a un humano para las gemas), había mantenido su promesa de mantener su collar. De mantenerla a ella consigo pese al dolor que le ocasionaba. Perla podía sentirlo. Cada palpitación eran como cuchillas para Eileen. Era una tortura lenta y continua por un voto de fidelidad roto.

El esposo de Eileen era un completo animal. Era, en muchos sentidos, la prueba exacta de que parte de la raza humana quedaba estancada en su propia basura. Perla siempre había creído que Greg era un mal ejemplo de hombre, pero Tobias Snape definitivamente hacía que quien le había arrebatado a su único amor luciera como mayor exponente de la justicia y moralidad. Y para qué mentir, después de tanto tiempo siendo un collar no dudaría en recibir un enorme abrazo de Greg, si es que algún día lograba salir de ahí..

Pensar en Greg le hizo recordar nuevamente en Steven. Y eso la llevó al siguiente martirio de Eileen; su hijo Severus. A Tobias no le gustaba su hijo; era _un anormal_ , según decía continuamente. Perla sentía muchísima impotencia cada vez que aquel hombre perdía el juicio y arremetía contra su esposa e hijo con gritos y bofetadas. Era un ignorante incapaz de comprender lo especiales que eran Eileen y Severus y la belleza que se encontraba detrás de su magia. Sus poderes.

Ese día era el cumpleaños número once de Severus, y durante la noche Eileen abandonó su habitación para dirigirse a la de su hijo en completo silencio. Al llegar, la imagen del niño abrazando sus piernas contra su pecho recibió a ambas. Levantó su mirada y al ver a su madre volvió a bajarla, con una mueca cruzando su rostro.

—Tengo algo para ti, Severus, —Murmuró Eileen con la mayor dulzura que su voz ronca y falta de vida podía mostrar. Avanzó hasta sentarse junto a su hijo, que miraba vacilante en su dirección. —No te preocupes; él no podrá verlo. Jamás ha podido verlo.

—Tu collar, —comentó Severus, dirigiendo sus ojos hacia Perla. —Él no lo puede ver; por eso no te lo ha quitado para venderlo.

Ella lanzó una risa apagada, llevando su mano hacia el rostro de Severus para acariciar su mejilla dulcemente.

—Así es. Es la última tradición respetable de los Prince, —recitó, y Perla pudo escucha la burla en sus palabras. —Quiero que te cuides mucho, Severus. Hogwarts será tu hogar, pero no quiero que por eso te olvides de mi, ¿de acuerdo?

Él asintió, luciendo una pequeña sonrisa. Se veía extraño sonriendo, teniendo en cuenta que rara vez lo hacía.

Acto seguido Eileen se quitó el collar y la perspectiva de Perla cambió, haciendo que se le revolviera algo en el interior hasta que quedó quieta por fin. esta vez apoyada en el pecho de Severus y mirando frente a frente el rostro demacrado de Eileen.

—Cuídalo mucho, —murmuró la madre, depositando un beso en la frente de su hijo como gesto de buenas noches.

Perla no estaba segura si el mensaje era para ella o para Severus.

* * *

 **¡Lamento mucho haber tardado con la actualización! Intento ponerme al día con mis fics ;v;**

 **Respondiendo rw's:**

 **rebe22: Sí, un poco bizarro. Pero no lo pude evitar. ¡Espero que te haya gustado! ¡Saludos! :D**

 **geme1: Espero que leas este capítulo también. Te agradezco mucho por leer y comentar, ¡saludos! :D**

 **Gracias a Absolian y KovatePrivalski97 por agregar a sus listas de Favoritos. Y gracias también a Absolian, KovatePrivalski97 y geme1 por darle Follow.**

 **¡Gracias por leer y comentar!**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
